bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 October 2016
03:38 black eye 03:38 basically me 03:38 @sethimothy 03:39 nooo 03:39 i nid one gem to summon and i cant afford 03:39 my dog just jumped off my lap and I'm lazy 03:39 how long you guys play? 03:39 time to start planting bombs outside banks as diversion 03:39 as in how long everyday or since the beginning 03:39 Go do some missions in Quest until you get a gem, problem solved. 03:39 INFER 03:39 since the beginning 03:39 I HAVE YOUR TIMID DITTO 03:39 like 5 months 03:39 I got in during the beginning, but I've been forced to stop a few months here and there. 03:40 not bad 03:40 Despite playing for three years, I'm still hilariously bad at this game, and have no good units whatsoever. 03:40 ok guys see y'all l8er whoopty doops 03:40 cya 03:40 thanks again for the invite 03:40 ._. i come into Lina screaming about infer's timid ditto.... okay.... 03:40 ohaidere 03:41 gg Lina, that would have been a "great" first impression... 03:41 Just need to return the favor cuz he gave me a Gastly lollll 03:41 sounds like pokemon talk 03:42 Hm? 03:42 Oh hey Death, hi Linn 03:42 imagination with your awesome looking lara 03:42 Hi 03:42 can i win mecha? 03:43 Yes 03:43 i have so many units to raise, so much zel and karma to be wasted... 03:43 Which Pocket Monster game you all playing? 03:44 Soooo I'm organizing all my units by function RN. 03:44 It's a slow process... 03:44 so imagination rize is my best option for omni right? 03:44 Eh 03:44 (on a text document.) 03:44 I am making a push to get all of my units that CAN be Omni to BE Omni. I'll worry about leveling and SP-maxing them later. 03:44 You know whats slower? 03:44 Desert, you should use a spreadsheet. 03:44 Damage testing for FH 03:45 Im not sure really 03:45 Vern, Azami, Two Izuna's, a Doge, and another Lauda....so much material...so much farming.... 03:45 Why did that activate my sensors? 03:45 http://imgur.com/a/po72b < need some opinion about which one to rize 03:45 omni* 03:45 My old one is at http://www.yourock.fyi/bf_units.html if you want an idea of how you can set one up, but I'm working on a newer one that has a line for SP as appropriate. 03:46 >Which one to "rize" 03:46 Pun intended? 03:46 sorry i meant Omni 03:46 But... 03:46 UGH! I'm siriusly sodisapointed in you ATM 03:46 I guess it wasnt intended then... 03:46 Kek.. 03:46 Stop with the BF puns or Elza. 03:46 it just might now ... 03:47 Zel, it was nice knowing you 03:47 Why... Why I can do them with Eze... 03:47 i need some professional opinion 03:47 RIP Zel 03:47 Erm..Am I annoying you with you with these puns? That was my Aem. 03:48 Avant you annoyed us enough with these puns already? Seriously, don't be so Reud. 03:48 Seth... 03:48 Maybe a bit too Zealous with the puns there, desert 03:48 Stein or Felice IMO, Tiamant 03:48 what have i done 03:48 "Siriusly" not Serriously. 03:48 a really bad edit of Kalon 03:48 http://i.imgur.com/ke1pTBz.png?2 03:48 hi 03:48 Infer, I've got your Timid Ditto 03:49 Someone already used Siriusly, couldn't double down. 03:49 awesome 03:49 say lin 03:49 wanna battle 03:49 Seriousy, which Pokemon game you pokeplayers playin? 03:49 ORAS 03:49 Oh no, my team is not ready yet 03:49 Mmm 03:49 ORAS 03:49 cmon 03:49 I play all 03:49 of em 03:49 I started over. 03:49 That mega blaziken 03:49 Nowhere near ready lol 03:49 is ready 03:49 Stein, Felice or Rize ??? lets vote which one to omni 03:49 * Yapboonyew yawns 03:49 just for fun man (y) 03:49 i'm bored. 03:49 That Mega Blaziken isn't even competitive 03:49 and i dont wanna fight yap for the 6th time 03:50 * Yapboonyew hugs Lin 03:50 what, are you afraid of getting rekt? 03:50 All these puns making me sick to the point of being sick with a Feeva. But you can still be my Bestie. 03:50 your talking about infer here lol 03:50 My altaria cant outspeed anything 03:50 i'll take that as a yes... 03:50 * Yapboonyew rolls around Lin's lap 03:50 mew~ 03:51 i hope im not intruding but could someone answer a question really fast 03:51 I just need some more perfect IV Dittos so I can start breeding 03:51 of course tiamant 03:51 Tiamant, raise the one that looks the coolest to you. Then work on the one remaining that looks the coolest. Rinse, repeat. 03:51 should i omni Rize, stein or felice 03:51 All of them 03:51 Stein and Felice 03:51 no 03:51 all 03:51 http://imgur.com/a/po72b 03:51 Rize is the last necessary 03:51 my situation 03:51 Stein is a miti 03:51 just evolve all 03:51 But I say prioritize Stein if you don't have a mitigator 03:51 felice is 03:51 Felice and Stein 03:51 Then Felice and then Rize 03:51 i can only omni one 03:51 Felice 03:51 felice? 03:51 omg im in luck 03:51 Id say shes better because 03:52 hes already using stein 03:52 and 7* stein is OK for now 03:52 i have her max out 03:52 felice's BB gauge management and LS should help a lot 03:52 Ehg. 03:52 welp, i might as well battle you again yap 03:52 I don't want to make a spreadsheet. 03:52 after i trade with lin 03:52 gladly 03:52 * Yapboonyew yawns 03:52 but first 03:52 so felice are you sure? 03:52 I need to place something special in my party 03:52 For now, yes 03:52 ok 03:52 just dont remove stein 03:52 ever 03:53 i like him 03:53 50% less damage 03:53 Exactly 03:53 its necessary now 03:53 till powercreep gets to him (y) 03:53 Also Infer 03:53 You can trade me like any pokemon 03:53 I need all I can get lol 03:53 I got a few things of my own actually 03:53 I am trying to get Atro to 100 SP even though I literally have 5 other Omni units I should be working on, I don't even know anymore. 03:53 HA Tangela first off 03:53 Just use the FEAR tatic. 03:54 desert no 03:54 ...? 03:54 I was joking. 03:54 Ey lex 03:54 hello 03:54 can i battle you after i battle yap again 03:54 Thanks Infer~ 03:54 is it normal for felice omni hit like 200-300 with her BB? 03:54 i got more lin 03:54 i have a friend with one felice 03:54 omni 03:54 Oh more? 03:54 Cuz like... 03:54 in the middle of ev trainin actually 03:54 i should have a couple 03:54 I could possibly give you an Adamant Synchronizer 03:55 mmm, for mega gallade 03:55 is it male 03:55 here take astar 03:55 and before you ask 03:55 YES 03:55 STARYU IS A 5% APPEARANCE RATE 03:55 it was 03:55 Wait nvm, I only have one Adamant Ralts 03:55 PAINFUL. 03:55 not like it's gonna be useful lol 03:56 .....Yap. 03:56 Starmie is OU 03:56 for a good reason. 03:56 Its one of the only rapid spiners 03:56 its bulky 03:56 and its fast 03:56 Megido 03:56 k 03:56 0-o" 03:56 are you there? 03:56 you'll see one day 03:56 575/600 units. Might need to expand my capacity, lol. 03:56 I like how I am Imping 5* units 03:56 575 units :O mind sharing some? 03:56 xD 03:56 anyways, liking the gastly Lin 03:57 isnt it justr 03:57 sp00ky. 03:57 #naming 03:57 why not shiny gengar 03:57 oooo jolly 03:57 Lol I'm only using it for breeding 03:57 but./// 03:57 its female 03:57 And i thought my 200ish capacity was a lot 03:57 darn i 03:57 *it 03:57 Tiamant 03:57 Infer 03:57 do you have a shiny. 03:57 You can breed that Ralts until you get a male 03:57 i will 03:57 If I could share, I would. I hate pulling and getting so many units I already have. No reason for it. :/ 03:57 200 unit slots? 03:57 just like suneasel 03:57 i dont play pokemon 03:57 I have 300 (y) 03:58 Also, what other pokes you have? 03:58 sneasel 03:58 carvanha 03:58 not anymore 03:58 lots of stuff 03:58 Cuz I don't really need too much now 03:58 shinies are still a 1/8000 chance tiamant 03:58 yep 03:58 years of farming 03:58 How about this little bugger. 03:58 ... 03:58 he has tusk- 03:58 ah 03:58 axews x/y only 03:58 Unless you chain and stuff. 03:58 Hmmmm 03:58 welp 03:58 I'll take it lol 03:59 ill breed you more anyways 03:59 YAP 03:59 Seth, why not merit the extra? 03:59 ok 03:59 hey guys 03:59 Sup. 03:59 i should have lots of x/y only pokes actually 03:59 Hey Nick 03:59 2 earth mecha nice 03:59 what are you guys getting for UoC since we can't get Hisui 03:59 lets see if imagination is strong 04:00 im counting on you 04:00 well, technically axew isnt X/y only 04:00 darn 04:00 its just a granite cave hidden pokemon 04:00 well it saves time 04:00 one question 04:00 btw, i think thats the one lex gave me to breed my drilbur .-." 04:00 hm? 04:00 what keeps you guys so hyped about pokemon in a these years 04:01 remember 04:01 Lol 04:01 Welp 04:01 the excadrill 04:01 you gave me 04:01 welp 04:01 we can stop for now 04:01 just now 04:01 Alrighty 04:01 i will have more for you later 04:01 MUHAHAHA 04:01 I will fill up your PC. 04:01 Maybe bergmite! 04:01 I need to start grinding more dittos lol 04:01 infe which shiny's you have? 04:01 Is that in oras? 04:01 None 04:01 Never found one 04:01 never cared 04:01 :o 04:01 i just put em in showdown 04:01 because i can 04:01 xD 04:02 id never actually grind for it 04:02 Yap 04:02 oh wait gtg, I ask questions later lmao 04:02 WE DUEL 04:02 not even soft reset legendary? 04:02 k 04:02 no 04:02 definetely not 04:02 why 04:02 a green tailed mewtwo looks awesome imo 04:03 ack 04:03 hold on yap 04:03 battle box and item sorting quickly 04:03 gg canceled 04:03 * Yapboonyew goes back to sleep 04:03 EY 04:03 Im coming back 04:03 i'm waiting 04:03 So many of my programs aren't working correctly and I have to reinstall them. The joys of Windows 10 updates and being away from a computer for two months. :/ 04:03 Hey Strauss 04:03 why do i have 3 ImaGe14 in my reinforcement? 04:04 p/ 04:04 explain that imagination 04:04 alright 04:04 now my battle box is read 04:04 >p/ 04:04 *ready 04:04 strauss plez 04:04 You can set three leads 04:04 which one should i choose? 04:05 Lara 04:05 ok 04:05 im counting on you <3 04:08 2 down 4 to go 04:09 imaginaation how much does your lara hit? 04:09 usually? 04:09 IDK 04:09 lara hit? 04:09 you mean her hitting stuff? 04:09 yeah 04:09 Hey Eph 04:09 it's there in the description 04:09 Celestial Wings Lara 04:09 im using imagination lara to defeat mecha 04:10 i expected her hit to be like 10000 04:10 you mean 04:10 her DMG??? 04:10 i dont man im new to the game 04:10 yes 04:10 ..... 04:10 I dont man 04:10 gdi english 04:10 Pls, call me Imagi 04:11 why isnt vent here... 04:11 sorry, imagi 04:11 lara is not something that will deal so much dmg 04:11 she's just a support unit 04:11 i see 04:11 Blight's Torment 04:11 i got alot to learn 04:12 you still have a LOT to learn, young one 04:12 teach me, master 04:12 * Deserthackabilly CAWS loudly 04:12 this is my account so far http://imgur.com/a/po72b 04:13 if you want to take a loot 04:13 look* 04:13 rather than teaching 04:13 better ask if you got anything to ask 04:13 so just play along for now 04:13 should you stuck 04:13 ask here 04:13 experience is the best teacher 04:13 thanks 04:14 Pfft 04:14 Oh, I just realized that I set Krantz to lead 04:14 Vagas? what a pleb, Selena is the best starter. 04:14 * Deserthackabilly gets shot 04:14 time to farm zel and karma 04:14 me? 04:15 Yeah, but he's got his pros. He's the worst out of the six heroes though IMO 04:15 how much experience Monday dungeon gives? 04:15 13200 04:16 i just got 8k experience from earth mecha 04:16 lol 04:16 found my farming place 04:16 if you want to lvl up quickly 04:16 It still costs a lot of energ, Tiamant. 04:16 there's SKD coming up 04:16 one more earth mecha and i omni my felice 04:16 gg 04:16 best place to farm is SKD (y) (y) 04:17 gg 04:17 SKD? 04:17 Super Karma Dungeon 04:17 oh yeah the monday dungeon 04:17 Its where the Monday dungeon gets 1/2 Energy or 2x EXP bonus 04:17 OR BOTH 04:17 * Inferand sighs 04:17 both 04:17 not OR 04:17 sounds delicious 04:17 half the cost and twice the gain 04:17 Lin, if you ever get some perfect IV sneasel or something, please let me use it 04:18 you can literally lvl up almost everytime 04:18 so i will omni felice and who should i try next? 04:18 stein? 04:18 stein 04:18 unless 04:18 you got a better mitigator than him 04:19 http://imgur.com/a/po72b 04:19 all i have 04:19 well stein it is 04:19 ....still ev training lex? 04:19 yea. 04:19 cant believe i got so lucky on the summons i think 04:19 welp, tell me when you're up to a battle 04:19 Alright 04:20 i sucked so bad in final fantasy exvious 04:20 not your fault 04:20 FFBE just has horrid RNG no matter what you do 04:20 yeah i stoped for now 04:20 a 1% chance for 5*. Which evolve to OP 6*. 04:21 Yeah, Alim needs to make a 5* only gate for this game 04:21 *viable 6* 04:22 my team is , warrior of light, agrias, galuf, krefka, roseline 04:22 ...well 04:22 besides WoL 04:22 yeah 04:22 reroll 04:22 or dont play for now 04:22 Wait, the increased rates are argued to be only 1%? I believe it, but just hearing about it... wow. >.< 04:22 * Dark Ice Lexida looks from Ds 04:22 best to wait until 04:22 Did i hear... 04:22 like 04:22 FF6? 04:22 3 5* out 04:22 yep Lex 04:22 FFBE 04:22 Tiamant, how was Lara 04:22 heh 04:22 its a shame normal Terra sucks so bad 04:22 dang reroll? 04:22 T Terra and Setzer are great though 04:23 Also, Kagura needs an Omni evolution for Waifu reasons. 04:23 ....why Kefka wasnt good, who knows 04:23 i give lara thumbs up 04:23 really good support 04:23 fml Windows 04:23 stop crashing 04:23 Trance Terra? 04:23 in fact, ff6 doesnt have the greatest amount of viable units in ffbe 04:23 i will omni my next 04:23 nice mich 04:23 its pretty sad 04:23 Esper terra 04:23 You telling me Sabin is trash? 04:23 He is. 04:23 4* only 04:23 GOD DAMNIT 04:23 no evolutions past that 04:23 guess who else is trash 04:23 BUT HES THE MOST BROKEN IN FF6 04:23 Edgar 04:24 im only playing Brave frontier now 04:24 Guess who else sucks? 04:24 Shadow 04:24 no more FFBE 04:24 Guess who ELSE got screwed 04:24 B litz = no Mana or anything 04:24 Cyan 04:24 ... 04:24 The ONLY unit who went from 3* 04:24 to 5* 04:24 was 04:24 i dont want to play this game for some reason now. 04:24 and im not joking 04:24 Gau 04:24 oh yeah 04:24 dissapoint 04:24 Kefka sucks? Is it safe to say, then, that his presence poisons the well? #puns 04:24 Brave frontier have so many options 04:24 and did i mention ultros is currently the hardest boss in the game? 04:25 FFBE stops when your energy is out 04:25 ...gdi seth. 04:25 YEah, FF6 isnt in the best spot with FFBE. But Esper Terra IS Good 04:25 because everything is energy realated 04:25 shes the only unit who can reach over 1k mag 04:25 Ultros is hardest boss? 04:25 ok thats OK 04:25 yep 04:25 Trial 04:25 HEH 04:25 Hes F***ing hard 04:25 and you want to know why? 04:25 * Inferand sneezes. 04:25 Typhon 04:25 .........*Lex out of the battle.* 04:25 HEH 04:25 yeah, if you dont attack him with wind 04:25 and dispel his buffs 04:25 ngghh 04:26 Ultros is a maniac. :/ 04:26 you get ACHOO 04:26 how long has been since genius trial is released? 04:26 Typhon sneezes you out of the field 04:26 I loved ultros just for how comically dumb he was 04:26 I've yet to clear that damn trial till now....... 04:26 He's still a maniac in a lot of way 04:26 Hes supposed to be useless, and while thats kind of common, its just funny how much he fails 04:26 he becomes a receptionist 04:26 I almost wish he was the main villain ultimately. can you imagine him as a power hungry god? 04:26 He's the classic JRPG Midboss. 04:27 final fantasy 5 still my favorite game 04:27 and chrono trigger 04:27 I mean, I never played the Record Breaker game or whatever, just the original. 04:27 Go ahead and kill me 04:27 but so far 04:27 Can someone tell me some decent sphere for Felice? 04:27 my favorite ff 04:27 is 04:27 ...the firs 04:27 Record Keeper you mean 04:27 *first 04:27 * Inferand braces for impact 04:27 Beiorg's Armor, Kai. 04:27 Another sphere pls 04:27 Occult Treasure? 04:27 Infidelity Orb 04:28 Sky Orb (y) 04:28 Heresy Orb 04:28 3 of my beiorg's armor is being used 04:28 * Megido Fire throws the cat on the dump 04:28 Bad cat! >:( 04:28 It doesn't matter, I haven't played it. 04:28 I have fond memories of the first, I don't think that's something to kill someone over. The 6th resonated the most with me as a child, and I still feel strongly about it even after playing it again as an adult. 04:28 * Yapboonyew avoids anonymous 04:28 Wow Cat, you can just call me Megido :x 04:28 Hey DatA 04:28 The first 04:28 Any decent SP build for Felice? 04:28 ...you broke my heart, cat... 04:28 i only liked for 1 reason 04:28 no i don't know you 04:28 * Yapboonyew yawns 04:28 Wb Hiki 04:28 And thats that i could make my own party 04:29 it just felt good ok 04:29 you've been touching me since the beginning of time 04:29 * Megido Fire throws the cat into the bath tub 04:29 Eternal Goddess Felice 04:29 you can't just touch strangers 04:29 what's her SP again? 04:29 it was an immersive experience 04:29 Wha, wha, wha! 04:29 * Yapboonyew yawns 04:29 I'm so sorry cat :( 04:29 btw fun fact lex 04:29 Let me befriend you, kitty 04:29 I am tired. I thought I was leveling and evolving Rize to Omni. No, I just evolved Symponia to 6*. Well then. 04:29 ? 04:29 Cuz I chose some of her SP and there is 10 SP left.... 04:29 Strago and Relm are completely missing from FFBE 04:29 60 HP on spark 04:29 20 Spark dmg 04:29 10 boost param 04:29 .... 04:29 and Locke and Celes can only go to 5* 04:29 and LS enhance? .-. 04:29 that's what I used 04:29 ....good thing Locke is the best theif in the game 04:30 Relm is missing from FFBE? That doesn't paint a very good picture of the game #puns 04:30 lady's and gentlemen i just made my first omni card :) 04:30 >card 04:30 >card 04:30 lel 04:30 let me guess Infer 04:30 Old school BF saying 04:30 :P 04:30 FF7 people are super strink 04:30 stronk* 04:30 FF7 isnt here yet 04:30 But congrats 04:30 cmon 04:30 I feel it 04:30 Even the latest batch 04:31 why did i said card ... 04:31 ff12 04:31 More salt will come if FF7 units come to FFBE :/ 04:31 isnt insane 04:31 you should've gave Felice BB Atk boost on BB/SBB for 3 turns (y) 04:31 Its like Lightning all over again 04:31 the only batch thats marginally OP is FF10 04:31 Yeah 04:31 i already FEEL cloud will get something 04:31 played too much yugioh 04:31 Tidus is the best unit in the game 04:31 yap plz 04:31 so is Rikky 04:31 *rikku 04:31 that's your build 04:31 its neat 04:31 How much gems needed again for SP reset? 04:31 what bout Auron? 04:31 Not in yet 04:31 Auron isn't there yet 04:31 So is Yuna 04:31 darn it 04:31 my Felice is the best (y) 04:31 We have abel, and couple of other people 04:31 Apparently, Blue Mages are what is wanted 04:31 you need 3 gems to reset SP 04:31 Oh okie 04:31 We dont have any yet lol 04:31 Come onnn Auron is the best part of 10 04:31 like Quistis, Strago, Quina, Kimahri 04:31 options, not the points. 04:32 maybe blue magic just doesnt work with the engine 04:32 maybe its too powerful 04:32 whats an example of a blue magic spell 04:32 No, when it comes to getting hanged for opinions on Final Fantasy games, all I have to do is share that I didn't particularly care much for the 9th game in the series and let the hate roll in. 04:32 Bad Breath 04:32 Aqua Breath 04:32 Lv. 5 Death 04:32 Oh hm 04:32 * Diciannove uses Dual Breath 04:32 Setzer has death 04:32 thats about it 04:32 * Dark Ice Lexida looks at Enemy Skill from FF7 04:32 Setzer can do Death Joker in Slots 04:33 Mysidian rabbit for life 04:33 Cait Sith can do "Game Over" in Slots 04:33 but hey 04:33 Selphie can use "The End" in Slots 04:33 at least 04:33 im trying so hard to get 6 gems before the summon thing is over but I need 2 more and im about to run out of energy 04:33 at LEAST 04:33 we have real espers 04:33 I'm rerunning endless corridor right now.... 04:33 welp 04:33 Siren, Ifrit, Shiva, Golem 04:33 time to league 04:33 Carbuncle 04:33 bbl 04:33 Demon, are you trying to get 6 gems for Brave Frontier? If so, don't bother. You won't get anything good. 04:33 Diabolos- ah cmon 04:33 Quina's Limit Glove... only works well if its HP is 1 04:33 who am i gonna battle now q.q 04:33 Finally on my laptoopp 04:33 i dont want be cheesy but lets share the moment > http://imgur.com/a/VDh0A 04:34 you will only cheese the new players .-. 04:34 say that, and seriously consider pulling four more times even though I won't get the unit I want. [04:34 oh well i need new units still i was told to do this 04:34 or at least......those who doesn't have felice at all 04:34 Sorry Infer. If I only had a 3DS of my own, I'd battle you anytime. 04:34 Hey congrats on the Omni! 04:34 talking about 3DS anyone play monster hunter? 04:34 Congrats on your first Omni, Tiamant. 04:34 thanks guys 04:34 Im not a high level so I could use whatever i get 04:34 I did 04:34 i own you all ! 04:34 Put her to good use now. 04:34 but kina yeah........... 04:34 for this moment 04:35 Oh btw Tiamant, just use my Krantz most of the time 04:35 grats on the Felice 04:35 thanks :D 04:35 now 04:35 follow Yap's buld (y) 04:35 bb atk 04:35 Stein is next 04:35 What is Yap's build on his Felice? 04:36 Time to eat my delicious stew now. Lunch time! :D Have fun for now. 04:36 remember to choose "Adds BB Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB" 04:36 Why? ._. 04:36 which will cost you 40 SP 04:36 understood? 04:36 Dont listen to Yap 04:36 err no no 04:36 don't listen to yap 04:36 DONT 04:36 USE 04:36 THE BB ATK 04:36 q.q 04:36 Is he crazy ._. 04:36 its the worst in the game 04:36 let him use his own Felice with bb atk 04:36 cmon, 100% boost is op :[ 04:36 how do i add more skill? 04:36 yap imma smack you 04:36 i notice in ushi's video he can add more skills 04:36 or devour you 04:36 SP skills eh? 04:36 While Azurai and the others got 400%+ 04:36 yap explain 04:37 hehe 04:37 you need to unlock UBB and max the unit's level out 04:37 Tiamant, you need to get the unit to max lvl and SBB Lv 10 04:37 should i use all my imps and frongs on my felice? 04:37 then get at least 40 SP and-- 04:37 * Yapboonyew goes to sleep 04:37 * Diciannove whack yap 04:37 frogs* 04:37 * ImaginationForger14 shoots Yap in his sleep 04:37 ...bad cat... ;~; 04:37 bye for now. 04:38 * Yapboonyew used Substitute! 04:38 Tiamant, for now that's fine 04:38 Bye Meg 04:38 * Yapboonyew goes to sleep 04:38 i got a bunch of imps in my imbox 04:38 I still can't decide whether to choose Kalon or Avant for my UoC 04:38 used it on her 04:38 SHS just gave me another million zel. Too bad it won't last at all the way I'm evolving everything. 04:38 kalon is not worth much 04:38 I mean 04:38 his selling points is his BB atk 450% 04:38 but that's it 04:38 he doesn't give much utility 04:38 Also, with Zellha getting an Omni, I wonder if I should go ahead and start imping her or not. Hmmm... 04:38 diciannove which unit should i get in the UoC 04:39 Tia, first thing is > What buffs do you need?? 04:39 Avant breaker type or anima type? 04:39 I find it funny how my only water OE is Selena 04:39 I need both crit and spark boost 04:39 anima no? 04:39 good question man i just use anything 04:39 since he's HP scaling nuker?? 04:39 since i dont got much units 04:39 Since I will change my Felice's SP build 04:39 Anima 04:39 cant be picky 04:39 Breaker is horrible on OE nukers 04:39 Avant works well as breaker or anima, you won't lose much either way. But everyone's gonna say Anima because that's the way they do it. 04:40 No 04:40 Tia read my PM 04:40 You waste a lot of dmg with Breaker 04:40 Oh, wb Vent 04:40 You missed Eph 04:41 ahh 04:41 Zeta Feather 04:41 no worry about that 04:41 just finished menon 04:41 I will take a sleep while my BF is doing Endless Corridor in my PC in auto battle mode..... 04:41 .... 04:42 just make sure you wake up when it reach floor 100 .-. 04:42 How do you auto all the way through Endless? 04:42 I tried to do auto on floor 100 and yeah 04:42 it succeed 04:42 Thanks to Felice and Azurai lead with ark friend 04:42 ya know ya need to confirm every 5 or 10 floor lol 04:42 Every 5 04:42 Yeah 04:42 Every 5.... 04:42 so you still need to wake up 04:43 Gotta order my cousin then ._. 04:43 Cya 04:43 Pfffft 04:43 Bye 04:43 btw any recommendation on what element to chose first for 3rd arc? 04:43 inb4 yer cousin troll you 04:43 You can change at any time Vent 04:43 ik 04:44 As for main focus, depends on yer units 04:44 did Kai just said......"order my cousin"???? 04:44 why am I getting some weird thinking hearing that?? .-. 04:44 I think he meant "order my cousin around" or something like that 04:45 uhhh kay.... .-. 04:45 And nice English Dici 04:45 yeah I know 04:45 Looks like I'll have Omni vern as soon as I can get one metal mimic. >.< 04:45 Exchange hall 04:45 azurai is rly....... scary in colos..... 04:46 Yes he is 04:46 Already bought out the hall. >.> 04:46 And I'm glad I have 2 04:46 Hey Jim 04:46 imma get one more 04:46 heyo 04:46 2 for colos and 1 for other stuff 04:46 JIm, what is your GL IGN? 04:46 Jimmy 04:46 Neutron 04:46 * Diciannove runs 04:46 Ah, the memories 04:46 * Jimbob23456 shots dici 04:47 shoots* 04:47 actually 04:47 shots is better .-. 04:47 They don't make them like they used to 04:47 ushi can remember all the units BB 04:48 Years of practice, and he has no life 04:48 dude is like a brave frontier sage 04:48 well not the name but 04:48 at least the effect 04:48 imagi, he have wife, and work too ya know 04:48 I was joking 04:48 brave frontier is the best app i found so far 04:49 well..... 04:49 I have no comment for that...... 04:49 Uh.......... 04:49 lol :D 04:49 I don't know why I keep playing Brave Frontier. Probably because I make poor life choices. The fact you can sometimes set it to play itself also helps. 04:49 < play more than 1 apps 04:49 when you're low level and everything is new 04:49 it helps the hype 04:50 I'm guessing Forbidden Tablets won't be during 1/2 Energy Vortex? 04:50 no 04:50 sadly........ 04:50 or like maybe expection no man's sky to be the best game from 2016 and end up being waste of time and money 04:50 Idiots 04:50 expect* 04:50 Hey Thry 04:50 hi imagi 04:51 eyo thry 04:51 i forgot when is GW lol 04:52 I YELL WHEN I'M NERVOUS 04:52 I eat when I'm nervous 04:52 That, or I stutter 04:52 tch... 5 gems won't arrive in time for Pick Up Campaign 04:52 o well 04:52 CHALLANGE ARENA WHEN!?! 04:52 hi ventus 04:52 gw is the next event lol 04:52 I could use it for new units gate... 04:52 Or save it 04:52 ik but what day 04:52 but new units gate always suck 04:52 oh 04:53 roughly 26 hours from now or so 04:53 ik about the phantasm banquet will be the GW this month 04:53 so a little over a day from now lol 04:53 I shouldve give azurai some kind of bc when atked elgif 04:53 I have Elite Dangerous: Horizons, and couldn't be bothered ti play it much; I saw nothing in No Man's Sky that ED:H had already outside of maybe prettier graphics. Turned out I made the right choice there. 04:53 or smth like that 04:54 Little under 30.5k merit till I get another of the 7 Sacred Treasure 04:54 nyami is the best damage in the UoC? 04:54 Ehhh 04:54 yessss i got avant from a summon im happy 04:54 err no 04:54 INice 04:54 ushi said it .-. 04:54 nao is not nyami anymore 04:54 tia 04:54 .............. 04:54 Well. 04:54 read the date 04:54 Ushi sux. 04:54 about the videos upload date 04:54 Don't trust Ushi 04:55 read it 04:55 when your first summon from your alt account is felice and you dont have her on your main 04:55 april 6 04:55 2016 04:55 .-. 04:55 it would be Lauda but he ain't in UoC 04:55 cameron 04:55 and that means?? 04:55 @tia 04:55 Now that was delicious... 04:55 Or at least, take everything he says with a grain of salt 04:55 Hello again! :D 04:55 either way 04:55 Yeeeaah. 04:55 so which one is the best right now? 04:55 I got to Warlord <3 04:55 @tia, means it's very outdated 04:55 best damage dealer for unreistsed content in UoC would be Kalon 04:55 for nuker? 04:55 gg, Desert. 04:55 Tia 04:55 Rize, Lauda 04:55 ew Kalon 04:55 You already have Rize 04:55 i have rize lol 04:55 Blah, I still haven't decided what I am going for for UoC. Only unit I really want right now is too new to be eligable. 04:55 r u proud of me i got avant cameron 04:55 anima 04:56 I have two. 04:56 Anima. 04:56 Sweet 04:56 DID THRY APPEAR 04:56 what 04:56 At OE. 04:56 I needed Lauda or Hisui from UoC 04:56 both aren't available -.- 04:56 Hmm 04:56 yea thry appear infer 04:56 Insane 04:56 .-. Hisui will forever be out of my reach 04:56 I wish Fizz was included, but oh well 04:56 lol 04:56 if carol appears, ill be shocked asf 04:56 hi infer 04:57 Imagi 04:57 hey thry. 04:57 I'll get Azurai, 2nd Zelnite or Soleil probs 04:57 I'll only be on for a short while though, I need to go to sleep soon 04:57 * Megido Fire hands Imagi my Oracle Fizz 04:57 Yes Meg? 04:57 its still nice to know you live, thry 04:57 * Inferand salutes. 04:57 Pet her cute hamster-like Jewel Ghost 04:57 lol 04:57 If only.......(sad) 04:57 It's too cute 04:57 terry lead in colos is really cancerous -,- 04:57 So guys. 04:57 I did post on the wiki a short while ago, so ofc I'm alive xD 04:57 Yes it is Dici 04:57 Terry is -------!!!! >:( 04:57 If I tell you what I have can you help me with UoC? 04:57 true but still 04:57 man choosing a unit is harder than i though 04:57 * Megido Fire never trusts/likes LE Global-exclusive units. 04:57 It really is. 04:58 alive, but sick actually 04:58 so yeah, I need sleep gg orz 04:58 its ok thry 04:58 I only have Zeru. 04:58 get well thry 04:58 who knows, maybe ill actually write stuff tonight 04:58 Tia, you already have Felice, RIze, and Lara which is good 04:58 so ya can GW overnight XD 04:58 but still feel good man 04:58 but no 04:58 lel 04:58 Oh, and Stein too 04:58 Im mad, Infer. 04:58 oh ok 04:58 rize is not suited for other stuff than FH FG 04:59 I got that trash junk known as Lani in day 2 of the free summon 04:59 overnight GW is gg for me 04:59 probably will have to dump pots instead during the day lol orz 04:59 what do i need? 04:59 debuff? 04:59 anti debuff? 04:59 yes anti* 04:59 i have reihard 04:59 Rize can help for a nuker 04:59 better get omni one 04:59 I suppose.......a tri-stat/bb atk buffer, crit buffer..... 04:59 azurai 04:59 lel 05:00 So Azurai seems good 05:00 he has all those 3 05:00 Question. 05:00 so should i get Azurai? 05:00 Is Alice worthwhile to raise? 05:00 why not? 05:00 but take note 05:00 Wait till the very end to choose people 05:00 his animation is kinda.......... 05:00 crap 05:00 Azurai!&@*#&$(#'s!! >:( 05:00 Elimo all the way 05:00 And his BB cost is one of the highest in the game 05:00 Doombringer Azurai 05:01 yeah i think i might wait the 30 days 05:01 Weeelll 05:01 who knows within that 30 days 05:01 I thought the most highest is Vars, Imagi? 05:01 you can get something 05:01 yeah true 05:01 I'm not going to be summoning for a few months starting now. 05:01 One of the highest 05:01 Elimo is overrated. Sure her Omni form has unspoken of power, but she's still wearing her robe so. 05:01 ..... 05:01 Tilith still remains the #1 most difficult unit to fill to max SBB gauge 05:01 Sethpls 05:01 else she'll be clotheless -,- 05:01 Soo, whoever I pick will be my only new unit for a while. 05:01 gtg for a while 05:01 which unit is your guys favorite? mine is lara 05:01 Bye Vent 05:02 Fizz, Tiamant :D 05:02 actually 05:02 Is Alice worthwhile OE? 05:02 might as well look up elimos omni lore 05:02 Personally? Of the units that I gave it has to be Krantz 05:02 just mandatory 05:02 (I already have her.) 05:02 PLZ 05:02 I'm not picking any pre-alpha units. 05:02 have* 05:02 Zelnite for me 05:02 For when CA comes back. 05:02 CA WHEN!? 05:03 which is never 05:03 Feels like it. 05:03 tl;dr of lava and elimos OE lore 05:03 What if that is one of the surprises for the Anniversary? 05:03 Gimu teasing us with awesomeness... 05:03 CA return 05:03 Elimo becomes a god of hope or something along those lines 05:03 inb4 05:03 I would do nothing else. 05:03 I'll finish my spreadsheet with all my new units and then I'll ask places like Reddit and this chat and ignore all the good suggestions I get and choose Gilneas, or something. 05:03 the surprise anniversay includes 05:03 well, I'm off for now 05:03 later 05:03 Lava doesnt get vargas. but she does become a "powerful" knight. A powerful knight with 2 buffs worth it 05:04 Zenia AND Deimos OE 05:04 fml 05:04 Eh 05:04 *2 buffs that a 7* couldve had stil wouldve sucked 05:04 I dont care since I have no Deimos 05:04 Zenia AND Deimos? 05:04 inb4 andaria and ultor oe 05:04 naw 05:04 I have both. 05:04 if i had deimos i would totally agree 05:04 I completely forgot that Shida has a &8 form 05:04 Hey SeaBünnié 05:04 no 05:04 you're wrong 05:04 he doesnt 05:04 Meh, still could carle less. 05:04 only 7* 05:04 ^ 05:05 not like he's useful now.... 05:05 8* isnt a thing 05:05 oops i didn't mean &8 05:05 *8 is omni 05:05 8* is Omni. 05:05 >& 05:05 idk why i typed that out 05:05 Even then, it's debatable. 05:05 so 8* actually is a thing 05:05 Cause you know. 05:05 Its called Omni 05:05 no 05:05 Mifune. 05:05 hypothetically yes 05:05 And some day there will be whatever they will call 9*. UltiOmni? 05:05 Shida 05:05 just no -,- 05:05 Nothing past Omni 05:06 SETHPLZ 05:06 is it possible to play this game without buying gems? 05:06 hopefully.......... 05:06 alim wont 05:06 At least, thats what they said 05:06 possible 05:06 yes 05:06 9* = This game has no end 05:06 they'll just update omnis 05:06 I don't want a 6/7* EVO MAT 05:06 That would just be BS. 05:06 Omni2 05:06 Pls, they'll just make Alternate Omni Evo 05:06 Omni 2 with extra story line 05:06 It happened in what was that game, Fantastica I think? 05:06 Ugh 05:07 Erm.. 05:07 Oh, I'm an idiot 05:08 And now I have Omni Vern. Hurray. 05:08 is there going to be a holloween dungeon released yet? 05:08 I could have used all my slot Crystals to raise Elimo, Tilith, and Roseeta 05:09 not yet announced 05:09 Rosette* 05:09 all my crystals are gone now rip 05:09 Doesn't Averus have an OE? 05:09 I only have 2.2 million zel though, yikes. 05:09 2.2 mil? 05:09 I still have 100 mil 05:09 Why so low? 05:09 60 mil 05:09 She has no Omni. Only Kulyuk. 05:09 no she doesnt 05:09 Arc 3 05:09 o. 05:10 But according to Japan one of the disciples will get a legacy omni 05:10 I pray it'll be Averus 05:10 Was at like 17 million yesterday. So many things to level though. 05:10 Zeal is also one of the possible choices. 05:10 As one will get a legacy upgrade from either Reed or Rouche's group 05:10 Plz be zeal i think i have him 05:10 71,756,979 05:11 ^ How much Zel I have RN^ 05:11 I don't have Charla 3.0 (Zeal) 05:11 ..... 05:11 Charla 2.0 (Farzen) 05:11 around 50,000,000 zel for me 05:11 and Charla are what I have 05:11 Wat 05:11 58,270,405 Zel 05:11 Why are the yCharla 2.0 and 3.0? 05:11 I haven't hit Ark 3 doe. 05:11 I'm down to 11,392,510 Zel. :| 05:11 Charla is gonna get an omni soon or later 05:11 I spend too much in evolving 4 units to Omni 05:12 I meant units who wears masks, Cameron 05:12 Only Farzen remains his mask intact 05:12 anything less than 5 mil is poor 05:12 103,757,382 over here 05:12 oh ye 05:12 Charla and Zeal no longer has a mask 05:12 Dang Imagi. 05:12 how old? is brave frontier 05:12 Oh 05:12 3 years now 05:12 *under 15 mil is poor 05:12 coming up on 3 years 05:12 In Japan, they started May 05:12 Nemethgear. 05:12 In Global, around mid-October/November 05:12 bf jP hit 3 years already 05:13 JP's anniversary is during June funny enough 05:13 How young is EU? 05:13 *July 05:13 will probably evolve Hisui next, I don't even know. 05:13 #Bringbacktheoldunits 05:13 2 I think? 05:13 DOUGLAS OE 05:13 this has to happen 05:13 YES 05:13 MORE GUNS ON DOUGLAS PLZ 05:13 Elulu OE 05:13 05:13 inb4 Luther Omni melts Doggie's guns. 05:14 It's going to be as dissappointing as Zellha OE 05:14 Douglas will turn into one giant gatling gun XD 05:14 or a gatling tank 05:14 Kajah is too hurt to see Zellha has omni 05:14 PLZ 05:14 Ardas needs Omni. 05:14 ERIC OE! 05:14 Narza OE pls 05:14 ERIC OE OR RIOT 05:14 narza oe 05:14 Or Rowgen 05:14 yes 05:14 eric oe 05:14 DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE 05:14 / 05:14 NARZA YES 05:15 * Inferand chases after Desert 05:15 I have a Narza. 05:15 So I wouldn't whine too much if he got one. 05:15 OH WAIT 05:15 Heck, he was my first mitigator. 05:15 The old school BB Queen, Lily MAtah 05:15 13 omni, none of them lightning. None of them Lightning. I'd better get busy. 05:15 Narza was me and the people who didnt have darvenshel 05:15 THE STRUGGLE 05:15 SGX needs an Omni 05:16 My second mitigator... 05:16 Krantz. 05:16 wonder if i still have my narza 05:16 Narza was MVP for me back in the day 05:16 Well im pretty sure the fire girl would get the oe before SGX 05:16 my selling binge was quite the purge to behold 05:16 Narza's my very first mitigator, iirc. 05:16 ALongside Rowgen 05:16 oh god, imagine if Rowgen has OE 05:16 Rowgen was the sniper? 05:16 yes 05:16 Yeah 05:16 Lightning Gun Rowgen 05:17 hes basically a lightning version of Mifune 05:17 The other 1-hit wonder 05:17 god its been forever since i thought about rowgen 05:17 The cheese man 05:17 One shot man - Rowgen 05:17 hmm ... 05:17 One slash 'man?' - Daze 05:17 2 Silas 05:17 One swipe man - Mifune 05:17 Alright, who here has used Lancia at least once in their life? 05:17 What to do ? 05:18 Hey Zero 05:18 ME 05:18 GIMME ONE OF THEM SILAS, ZERO! >:( 05:18 me 05:18 hi 05:18 Hey ANNIE 05:18 Megido 05:18 never 05:18 muahahaha 05:18 :'( 05:18 * Zerosia runs away 05:18 ....please? 05:18 hello Imagi :) 05:18 Or I'll throw a Fizz on you! 05:18 i can't .-. 05:18 >:( RAGE! 05:18 Faris OE when? 05:18 05:18 never 05:18 * Zerosia hides 05:18 Sea. 05:19 Faris gets OE when CA comes back/ 05:19 Woah, I just realized I have the entire God Loyalists batch 05:19 Tomorrow I'll probably have to stop leveling stuff and grind some jewel parades, lol. Soon, though, I will have all the units. Except the good ones. 05:19 Who? 05:19 my questing squad 05:19 Silas lead, Silas , Silas friend 05:19 wait, when? 05:19 Lol Zero, you suck T_T 05:19 Flora Goddess Faris she's getting OE? 05:19 ... 05:19 * Zerosia slaps Megido 05:19 >:( 05:19 My questing squad 05:19 Fizz (lead), 3 Mifunes <3 05:19 .... 05:19 Sea 05:19 No 05:20 so should i be worried about , quest squad, arena squad, raid squad, diddly squad right now? 05:20 Sea, not yet announced 05:20 TIa 05:20 I remember getting Faris and thought she was rosetta 05:20 Tia* 05:20 i was so disappointed 05:20 Raid is for lvl 100 05:20 Faris = Lidith's younger sister 05:20 how come? 05:20 hmm ... 05:20 i can enter the raid 05:20 ... 05:20 Faris will get OE when CA comes back. 05:20 So Megido 05:20 WHAT?! 05:20 * Deserthackabilly is shot 05:20 well i thing rosetta has 7* and faris didnt 05:20 i killed like 5 giant worms 05:20 Imagi, if its GL Raid, the restriction was lifted long ago 05:20 Tia used to be my healer 05:20 Yeah Zero? 05:20 in raid 05:21 I mean Luna 05:21 Oh 05:21 LOL 05:21 I got no healer. I used Rin friend when she was still meta 05:21 Tia needs Omni. More animals, more healing. 05:21 Rashil sucks... until I summoned a Tree 05:21 Mine was Luna . 05:21 Free unit 05:21 Oh god, Tia 05:21 Meg. 05:21 TAKE 05:21 THAT 05:21 BACK 05:21 Rashil sux 05:21 .... 05:21 * Megido Fire rewinds time 05:21 ohhhh 05:21 gottem 05:21 Lira OE when? 05:21 Rashil's decent....... until I got Tree 05:21 OMG 05:21 Nah Bestie, Kira, or Feeva for OE 05:22 Silas just cross-sparked 05:22 * Inferand grabs Zeroasia and slams the Dandemagus into him. 05:22 take that Megido (y) 05:22 * Megido Fire absorbs Thunder damage 05:22 i wish i could draw like the staff of brave frontier does 05:22 My Fizz and Rize cross sparks 05:22 same 05:22 Now you take that :P 05:22 * Zerosia used Altri as a shield 05:22 nah 05:22 everyone talking about fizz 05:22 i want one now 05:22 Silas looks cute 05:23 I don't care for the newer batches. 05:23 I have more or less what buffs I need. 05:23 hm ... 05:23 What SP sets should i take for Silas ? 05:23 Lightning Menace Silas 05:24 I want to evolve both of them 05:24 His Omni Art =/= Omni sprite 05:24 Its like Krantz's. 05:24 anyone under level 100 here? 05:24 nop 05:24 in GL or JP ? 05:24 :/ i feel alone 05:24 I'm level 120 in GL 05:24 I know another unit who has a different art, but doesn't follow that 05:24 @Tia 05:24 hmm ... 05:24 alt art (y) 05:24 * Zerosia runs away 05:24 Im playing on my alt currently so im level 8 rn 05:24 was it Zellha? 05:24 05:25 * Cameron7171 runs 05:25 no wait 05:25 nah 05:25 if was feeva 05:25 The big ones I have are Avant, Selena, Lance, Zelnite, Zeruiah, Rize, Krantz, Lara, Shura?, and Rengaku? 05:25 Feeva has alt art pls 05:25 at least i can bully your alt account 05:25 10 - Atk/Rec 05:25 10 - Def/HP 05:25 30 - Crit null 05:25 20 - Light element to attack on BB/SBB 05:25 so basically 05:25 take all the passive stuffs ? 05:26 Or just do 05:26 Iswear. 05:26 If SBS gets OE... 05:26 I have Rozalia for the spark buff 05:26 and Kulyuk for other stuffs 05:26 SBS needs OE 05:26 10 - Def/HP 05:26 30 - crit null 05:26 20 - Light elem to attack BB/SBB 05:26 40 - SBB/UBB BB Atk enhance 05:26 or 05:26 20 - crit damage boost 05:26 20 - BB fill/Crit 05:27 Yes pls 05:27 I has 4/6 SBS 05:27 hmm ... 05:27 Meg what is that for 05:27 where i can find snow materials 05:27 to make frozen fantasy 05:27 Snow? 05:27 Oh 05:27 in snow even dungeon 05:27 event* 05:27 Kulyuk will be a healer + BB when attacked buffer 05:27 Selena for HoT + BB regen 05:27 I count Zenia/Deimos as SBS 05:27 They're limited to the Christmas dungeon 05:27 oh 05:27 Rozalia for Spark + BB support 05:27 Silas for critical 05:28 I don't think they will release Snow dungeon again this December 05:28 Cameron... Silas SP build 05:28 wait ... 05:28 for Zero's Silas'. 05:28 I NEED A MITI 05:28 Fail ^ 05:28 I have three. 05:28 w8 05:28 So Zero 05:28 lol 05:28 ? 05:28 Just gotta wait till UoC 05:28 I have Izuna, Rengaku, Lara and Melord all evolved to Omni 05:28 And I got 0 Honor pulls and 0 crystals 05:28 I have 4 mitis. 05:28 and running out of medals 05:28 congrats 05:28 LOL 05:28 Yiiinnnggggg 05:28 At 7*+ 05:29 is it worth using burst emperor on my 1/10 felice? 05:29 They are all sitting there... at Lv 1 05:29 wait 05:29 Rengaku and Melord started with SBB1 05:29 what ? 05:29 Is felice Omni? 05:29 Tiamant, Burst Emperor gives +5 BB levels 05:29 yes 05:29 So yeah 05:29 then duh 05:29 alright 05:29 If you got more frogs let's say 05:29 You need 8 small frogs and 2 Emperors 05:29 to get her UBB 05:29 5 +5 05:29 I need Lauda ... 05:29 that's my only frog 05:29 If her starting BB level is 1 05:30 Oh 05:30 Darn 05:30 3 emperor and 3 frogs 05:30 should i envolve lesser units until like 5/10? 05:30 Using 2 Emperors and 8 Frogs is safer 05:30 OMG 05:30 also, you can continuously harass slimes in Mistral 05:30 GDI 05:30 and fuse them for BB level ups by chance 05:30 Ugh 05:30 * Zerosia slaps Megido 05:30 Ouch! What was that for!? 05:30 slimes? 05:30 The days of BB lvl farming were horrible 05:30 Evolve units that you think needs to be in your squad 05:30 I mean i got like 5 emperors in my box and 3 others so idc really 05:30 Mistral:Start 05:30 Burny and friends 05:31 Good fodder for offensive BB units like your Felice 05:31 I used a gem to refill my energy ... 05:31 The 3 energy quest 05:31 accidentally 05:31 is someone deleting the pages? 05:31 WAAAHAHAHAHA 05:31 RIP Zero. 05:31 Say what!? 05:31 * Zerosia slaps Megido and Desert 05:31 mistral:start is not working 05:31 it worked for me ? 05:31 Just click the link I gave you 05:31 Mistral:Start 05:31 and Megido 05:32 Now my energy : 51/35 05:32 * Zerosia facepalms 05:32 And nope, no one is deleting the pages. 05:32 There seems to be nothing here, move along please! 05:32 it says that 05:32 It hasnt been a while since any pages were updated 05:32 wrong link ? 05:32 Oh 05:32 Mistral:first 05:32 Mistal:First 05:32 There! 05:32 Mistral:First 05:32 there 05:32 still no 05:32 I blame Zero 05:32 * Megido Fire runs 05:32 annnnd it's 05:32 ... 05:32 oh 05:32 Ew, caps sesitive! 05:33 why me ? 05:33 wait 05:33 FH still up ? 05:33 OMG YAS 05:33 Over. ._. 05:33 Or Japan? 05:33 in JP pls 05:33 so i farm 05:33 Ah 05:33 >:( 05:33 these king sparky? 05:33 oh well 05:33 yeh 05:33 You cant capture the boss 05:33 But the tiny ones you can 05:33 max of 4 05:33 hi lang 05:33 the boss gives bb up? 05:33 If i didnt have school I have placed top 1500 05:34 yes 05:34 Slime Kings becomes capturable in Ishgria region though 05:34 neat 05:34 any unit boost your bb gauge when defeated 05:34 Slimes have Offensive-type BBs, Tiamant 05:34 If you feed them to Felice, there is a chance that her BB level will go up 05:34 wait wait 05:34 Small chance. 05:34 oh ok 05:34 but possible 05:34 And with the current success rate up event on going, you might get lucky 05:34 very small chance 05:35 Like.. 05:35 better use the slimes first right? 05:35 slightly bigger chance when Great Success Rate is up 05:35 3% when your BB level reached 9 05:35 before the emperor 05:35 i would say 3 BBs for 20 slimes on average 05:35 Here's some touchdown of fodder types 05:35 i would say 2 BBs for 50 slimes 05:35 Prepare your unit space. 05:35 now i have to max level my felice first right? 05:36 You'll need to have a ton of it. 05:36 Offensive units 05:36 i.e.: Slimes, Liza, Lily, Verica, etc. = can be fed to Felice or any unit with offensive type BBs 05:36 i need units 05:36 :s 05:36 i need gems 05:36 Zero, don't we all. 05:36 Well, P2W players don't. 05:36 Healing units 05:36 i.e.: Merith, Claris, May, Mimir, Fairy = can be fed to Tia or Rashil who has healing BB effects 05:36 lol 05:36 wait, i forgot, does the bb of the fodder unit has to be the same of the Base unit? 05:36 nope 05:36 or was it LS? 05:36 05:36 er .... 05:36 BB type. 05:37 Megido 05:37 My ranking : 98891 05:37 Support units 05:37 i.e.: Mandragora, Polevik, Al'mi'raj = can be fed to Narza or Lilly Matah who has Support-type BBs 05:37 You suck! :D 05:37 * Megido Fire runs from Zero 05:37 >:( 05:37 lol 05:37 The game indentifies three BB types. 05:37 hi 05:37 My first FH Start run in GL, my first ranking?! 381! 05:37 i have 2 fire crystal should i use it for felice? 05:37 Hello 05:37 * Megido Fire runs again 05:37 ATK, REC, and Buff. 05:37 Kek. 05:37 I hope i can get dem gems from middle 05:37 Which gate do you guys farm? 05:38 bless me :^) 05:38 another good place to farm for fodders is in Morgan 05:38 Earth Crystals gives more EXP to Earth units, hence your Felice. 05:38 so is not worth? 05:38 But you can still feed it to her if you feel lucky 05:38 And pray for Great or Super Success 05:38 for more EXP boost 05:38 ok 05:38 Ishgia... 05:38 Crystals of the same element just gives more EXP to the unit of the same element. 05:38 I need to do quest there. 05:38 As for SP enhancement 05:38 All fodder types can be fed! 05:38 only success :/ 05:38 Frogs will also give SP too 05:38 >Grinds for MMs. 05:39 My final rank this season Zero 05:39 >Cause you eat them like they are M&Ms. 05:39 <-- quests in fal nerga 05:39 ok so 05:39 10 gems 05:39 save or summon ? 2016 10 23